HI! I'M A MARY SUE!
by averageteenhunger
Summary: sucky summary,not good at making one so...i think the title speaks for itself...first chapter...don't kill me if you don't like it...sasusaku


Disclaimer:…I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own Naruto…geez

Summary:oh my, a mary sue is in konoha! And she's taking every boy!what will the girls do?

Hi! I'm a Mary Sue!

Konoha wakes up every day with content written in their faces, why not? Orochimaru was dead, Itachi was dead By whom you all ask?...none other than..Uchiha Sasuke..yes he is back our favorite ,expressive ,loud ,obnoxious avenger..NOT!but still he is back..but he is still the same emotionless bastard Konoha knew…ahh..Tsunade had made him go under probation for a month to gain the village's trust again ..it was long ago finished. Konoha was looking forward to the reunion of the best and infamous team ..Team 7.

Why not? That would be a great idea …have the best to be revived! the tardiest person in Konoha Hatake Kakashi,the copy-nin and the perverted sensei, the loudest person in Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, the fox vessel and the dope, the coldest person in Konoha Uchiha Sasuke the number one rookie and the cold hearted bastard of an avenger ,and the most cheerful person in Konoha Haruno Sakura the great Tsunade's apprentice and the annoying forehead girl…but times have changed…Sakura left the village to train so..still Team 7 was not complete though she promised to come back nobody knows when even Tsunade-sama herself doesn't know either though she trusts her student, her apprentice…her.. daughter

"This is pathetic…." Sasuke snorted it was raining means no training . It was boring.. THE Uchiha Sasuke was BORED

he stared outside of his appartment's window..true, he was successful on killing his brother but still felt pain when he stayed in the Uchiha Compound so he moved to an apartment,he was deep in thought when a blot of RED was seen,he didn't mind her but when he got a glimpse on her purple eyes he can't stop looking at her..when the rain stopped he followed her he didn't notice other boys also following her she acts that she doesn't see them but the truth is she's just being a flirt.

"be my girlfriend Hitomi-san!" a boy yelled

"I'll make you happy !be mine!" another boy yelled

Of course Ino, Hinata, tenten and the other girls of Konoha were furious!they would kill anything that goes on their way, they don't like the idea of this girl getting all single male allover Konoha! And so they have a meeting at the park..all females were gathered.headed by our Great Hokage Tsunade-sama herself she too was dissed because of Jiraiya not paying her any attention…

"Girls,this is a disaster!we should get all the boys back!"Tsunade yelled

"I say we kill this girl!" Ino shouted from the stage

"YEAH!"everybody agreed

"That Won't be in any of use.. she only smiled at me then the boys were the one dodging the attacks for her!and they don't even care I don't wanna' hurt em' you all might kill me..so I stopped."Tenten said

"And I realized they all have a dazed state they don't seem to be in their right minds."Hinata said

"If only that damned forehead girl was here! she could've thought of a plan! Damn her! "Ino said quite loud, then someone answered her.

"As a matter of fact I do, don't curse me or call me forehead-girl, Ino-pig"

"HARUNO SAKURA!!YOU FOREHEAD!!WHY COME BACK ONLY NOW?! "Ino shouted

"umm..I can sense your happiness…I'll take that as a greeting." Sakura said coolly

"So … umm.. What's the plan? "Kurenai asked

"Yamaguchi Hitomi, she is a banshee, most banshees flirt to attract male victims…"

"How did you know her?" Hinata asked

"Umm.. it was quite embarrassing.."

"Why is that? ..." Tsunade asked

"She tried to seduce me in the rain country…"

"But.. How? ..You said she only seduces men? "Tenten asked

"umm…I somewhat copied Naruto's sexy no jutsu but I altered it so the effect would be different, If you're a girl you can turn to a really handsome young man…and I was training or rather checking that out in the woods when she came and she even told me she fell in love with me…."Sakura blushes as the memories passed by "the thing is she even tried to…kiss me."

"eww .. but, I'm actually interested on what you look like when you're a guy.." Tsunade said

"Yeah why would someone fall in love with the forehead? "Ino said

"hn…Whatever,pig.."Sakura said

"OH.MY.GOD! Sasuke-kun? " Fan girls started looking all over the place but no Sasuke-kun was found.

"..Annoying…" Sakura muttered

"Oi, stop confusing the girls Sakura-chan" Ino, Tenten, hinata, tsunade and kurenai said

"So.. What are you going to show us the jutsu or not?" Ino asked impatiently

"Whatever…I didn't name the jutsu you can name it.." Then a poof was heard (no..it's not Kakashi) then it revealed a young man who stands in 6'5 height has dark purple hair spiked everywhere has deep purple eyes..he was wearing a a muscle shirt and baggy pants he was also wearing combat boots and had a trench coat it was all black and it has buckles all in all he was drop dead gorgeous….

"Hi.. I'm Haruno Jin…." His voice was low and sexy, but still manly…all of them were speechless then..

"OH.MY.GOD. YOU'RE HOTT LIKE SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" they all yelled (a/n:okie fan girls!start drooling!)

"Umm.. girls this is still me.. Haruno Sakura.." HE said.. Then the girls all snapped out of their drooling state..

"Now.. Who said nobody's going to fall for me?..poof she returned to her self again…

"Wow.. I'm impressed you even name the guy?..." Kurenai said who still had a little drool on her..

" heh..whatever……so the only way to stop her is to have someone sing a song that truly comes from the heart…so who could sing ?and the guys will return to their normal selves and will not be able to be affected by her charm so let's start the audition.."

After long hours of auditioning a whole crowd it finally ended in to a mere group..of course …ino,tenten,hinata,tsunade and kurenai was there…

"oh..sorry Kurenai-sensei,Tsunade-shishou…but the said song to be sung is to be sung by a teen of age ranging from 16-18 so..that counts you out…it is high-pitched..then it has to be loud but still melodic.."Sakura explained the song to be sung is my immortal…

"Sakura..i'm out to…I don't have a high-pitched tone,you know that…"

"Sakura-chan you know I can't be that loud….."Hinata said

"Forehead I can't sing melodically…"Ino said

"…err..then who is going to sing?..."Tsunade said

"oh.. I know a certain someone who hasn't been singing for the past hours…"Kurenai said slyly

"I think I know where your getting at…"

"oh…really..Sakura?.."

"yes,and I'm not doing it I did enough… besides I don't care if those boys chase that bitch around as long as she doesn't see me in my jutsu…"

"sing…or you'll be out of the ANBU squad…."Tsunade said warningly"and besides..don't you want your dear sasuke-kun back?"

"NO.SHIT….you are so not doing that!and.. I don't have feelings for him anymore…"

"Make me I am Hokage here right?.."

"oh why, why didn't the akatsuki strike now? Why did orochimaru die?why?why?..."She was grieving but none the less sung all was silent her voice could be mistaken for an angel's

Before the end of the day…they got the boys back to normal and some how the song managed to bring out the hidden emotions out….But to drive that banshee away sakura has to distract her to go out of the village..every girl suggested that she turn into the handsome Haruno Jin once again…the girls were starting to have hearts on their faces for eyes while the boys were getting irritated scowling and growling at the girls for they don't have any ideas of whom this Haruno Jin was…except for the fact that he is getting in every boy's nerves..

"umm..guys don't worry it's just our very own Haruno Sakura that will perform a jutsu to look like a boy…the girls saw it already that is why they are excited he's quite handsome.."Tsunade and kurenai said

"Sorry guys…hehe..had to do it.."Sakura said

"Whatever .."The boys said

"Okay I just dropped by anyway to visit…not to return…so…bye.." Sakura said gloomily

"Wait ,forehead, why not stay for a while you may not come back right? so why not have a proper farewell l..?" Ino asked, Sakura thought about it then…

"Sure,whatever Ino….pig"Sakura retorted while smirking

Their group separated from the others as the others went on their own business while their group also minded their own business..though on the way their trip was silent no one has something to talk about, Naruto the loudmouth doesn't even say a thing, Kiba the next loudmouth doesn't know what to say…and Lee surprisingly doesn't have any youthful speeches and does not give any proclamations about his undying love for Sakura-chan…in other words everyone was so QUITE…..then…

"Sakura..why did you leave?" this was the question almost everybody wants to hear and the most unexpected person to break it is none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself…..

"Sasuke…you know my reason very well…."Sakura said calmly, true they indeed know her reason.. she wanted to prove them that she is no weak.. that she will be capable of surviving without other's help….'but…you have proven that to me in many ways…it's just that I really wanted to ..protect you cause' i..love..you…though I'll let orochimaru take over my body before I admit it but, can't you just wait a little more…?'Sasuke thought

"But,Sakura-chan…you are strong…you can even beat Tsunade-sama and you're only nineteen…"

"Yes,I know that Hina-chan…but,I don't lust for power but,recognition from a certain group of people…"

They stopped on a tree near a riverbank they always hang out here even the stoic persons….though they don't admit it this is their most favorite place for brooding…they talked some more about some different topics everyone talked while the stoic people listened…

'they all seem happy, Ino has kept her relationship with shikamaru from us naruto asked hina-chan for a date in Ichiraku, Tenten and neji have been going out secretly these days …..sasuke..he hasn't changed…still the same cold-hearted bastard..'

"guys, I'm leaving there is no point in staying here longer ….bye.." She was walking out of their sights for the second time…when she was of out for a distance...

"Hey, teme… follow her now…"Naruto said

"you don't want to lose a girl like her, Sasuke-san."Hinata said calmly

"It was never late, Uchiha.." Neji said

"you owe her this.." Tenten said

"She waited for long ..troublesome years to wait for you…"Shikamaru said

"And don't expect us to forgive you if you don't take the chance now..we know how you feel for her…now..GO!"Ino more like commanded.

"you guys didn't have to say it…"then he left to follow her…the next day came and the news of Sakura being out of the singles in Konoha list cause' now she is considered the next Uchiha Matriarch.. Now.. All was happy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ta-da!...the greatest story that sucked!...gosh I'm so proud of it!

This is my first fanfic,…this is my first pathetic attempt for a sasusaku fanfic……

Sorry……guys.

Sasuke: shut up already, we already know you suck!

Geno: meanie!..sticks out tongue

Sakura: apologize now Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: I don't apologize!...geez..people! besides what can she do?

Geno: oh…you're asking me what I can do? begins typing furiously

Sasuke:….nothing happened…then he starts acting like a dope…use your imagination on it

Naruto: hahahahahahaha…. Sasuke acts like a dope AND a teme!

Sakura:…shut up naruto…

Geno:…hahahahaha..i'm sooooo evil!

Kakashi:…uh…reviews anyone?oh…and Genocidekunoichi has a note..its her motto

GIVE HER A REVIEW,SHE'LL GIVE YOU ONE TOO,GIVE HER FLAMES,SATAN KNOWS WHAT TO DO!

Review please!..push the button and be the first to review to get….. a sasuke-teme stuffed plushie!


End file.
